villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Benjamin "Coach" Wade
Benjamin Wade, better known as Coach, is a villain in Survivor's eighteenth season, Survivor Tocantins. He is a soccer coach. Survivor Tocantins Coach is the main villain of the season, and was on the Timbira tribe. Often he told his tribemates unbelievable stories about adventures in the amazon. It is unknown if these were true. He had a vendetta against Sierra Reed, who turned out to be one of the stronger players and one of the top three favorites of the season among the fans, and often tried to get her voted out. When the tribes merged, Coach decided to vote out Brendan Synnott, as he was a stronger player and posed a threat. Coach subsequently began calling himself "Dragon slayer", with Brendan as "the dragon". He also nicknamed JT "The Warrior" and Stephen "The Wizard". Brendan was saved from Forza's first tribal council when Joe was evacuated from the game due to an infected injury. In the next episode, Coach succeeded in slaying the dragon. However, when Tyson lost individual immunity for the first time, the other tribemates voted him out. Coach decided that the only way to overcome the Jalapao Three - JT (the main hero), Stephen, and Taj - was to form an alliance between the remaining four members of Timbira - himself, Debbie, Erinn, and Sierra. Although Debbie and Erinn were on his side, Sierra refused, since Coach was always trying to vote her out. So Coach manipulated the tribemates into voting her out by telling them that she was the one who asked him to resurrect the old Timbira tribe. Coach made it as far as the final five. After returning from a trip to Exile Island, he lost the endurance immunity challenge to JT, collapsing to the ground with a cry of agony that ruined JT's victory moment. He claimed that his back smasmed out, but when Jeff asked him if he wanted the medics to take a look at it, he refused. From this, the others believed that he was faking it. Coach was voted out that Tribal Council. At the final Tribal Council, Coach voted for JT, writing "The Warrior" in place of his name. After watching himself on TV, Coach saw how arrogant he was and resolved to play more honorably in future seasons. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Coach returned on the Villains tribe, but did not play as antagonistic a role as he did in Tocantins. The only undesirable move he really made in the season was telling Boston Rob that he would vote for Russell Hantz during the climax of the confrontation between the two rivals, and instead voting for Courtney, who was a weaker player. With three votes for Russell and four votes for Rob, Rob was voted out. Although in the very next episode, Coach said "Russell is a bully!" Coach was voted out in the next episode, and was the last man to be voted out of the Villains Tribe, leaving only Russell who placed third. From this, the heroes assumed there was a women's alliance in the Villains tribe, resulting in JT making what was crowned the dumbest move in Survivor history by giving his immunity idol to Russell. Survivor: South Pacific Coach returned alongside Survivor: Cook Islands hero Ozzy Lusth, on Upolu tribe. "Coach 3.0" was more likeable than in Tocantins. He was enemies with Christine, who called him a "temporary player". When Sophie beat Ozzy in an immunity challenge, Coach relinquished the title of dragonslayer to her, and Ozzy was voted out. Coach made it to the final three, but lost to Sophie. Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Category:Hypocrites Category:Corrupting Influence